


Mixed signals

by MagicalMesss



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Peter Quill can't stop talking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMesss/pseuds/MagicalMesss
Summary: Ronan and Peter are trying to survive collage while dealing with a crush. What do you do when you suspect he likes you back?
Relationships: Peter Quill/Ronan the Accuser
Kudos: 17





	Mixed signals

It was mandatory for all students in their final year, regardless of their species and experience to attend a training course for safety and health at work. Like that would make the galaxy any less dangerous. The class is taught by the instructor, who is certain that they should be paid more for their job.

‘It is perfectly normal to admire Quill’s skill and intelligence. His ability to use any resources around him to his advantage is intriguing. His plans may be reckless, but you have to admit he is attractive.’ Korath explains to the Kree as though deep in thought.

‘I do not like Peter’ Ronan snarled threateningly.

Grabbing his universal weapon, slamming the door and striding to class, Korath had to walk quickly to catch up with the Kree.

‘Whatever Ronan. I never said that though’ Korath said turning to conceal his smirk.

‘You will never speak of this to anyone’ Ronan says glaring intimidatingly at Korath.

‘As you wish’ the latter replies.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter subtly watched Ronan inspect his Warhammer.

‘You should go and talk to him’

Startled Peter spluttered ‘What’ whipping around to face Gamora. ‘I was just.... eh. What are you doing here?’

‘It's pretty obvious’ Gamora deadpanned. Peter frowned slightly deciding to ignore the zen-whorberi. He could already feel his cheeks burning. ‘Guess who I heard talking about you’ Gamora teased when Peter didn’t answer.

Continuing Gamora states ‘Korath was telling me that Ronan seems interested’

‘Does. You know who, really like me?’ Peter whispered quickly fearing the answer. Peter glanced around to make sure nobody was ease dropping. Rocket would never stop annoying him if he found out.

‘Yes’ Gamora reassured.

Gamora was the best. Always knowing what to do and keeping him out of trouble. The zen-whorberi, knew Peter needed time to think so giving a reassuring smile, Gamora left Peter to wallow in his thoughts.

Peter had to come up with an idea so spectacular that is grabbed the Kree’s attention. Picking a fight would be ideal at showing off his skills. However, there was a chance that that could backfire. Well actually a huge chance.

There was nothing special about the training room. It was well lit but it still had a gloomy and sinister feeling. The place was bare apart from a few well used tables, equipment and a holographic control panel. The quiet room was steadily filled with noise as the students rushed in at the last minute.

This was Peters chance as the instructor was busy organizing the control panel. He felt nervously excited and giddy at the same time. Peter also felt proud of himself due to the face that he came up with this plan within 10 minutes. This was it, stretching and mentally preparing Peter squeezed through the crowd towards where tall, blue and handsome was. 

_What is that awful and disturbing sound_ Ronan thought, as he looked up in the direction the noise was coming from. The first thing he saw was a Terran in the middle of a crowd. Upon closer inspection it was evident that the treacherous noise was coming from the Terran, his Terran!

_‘Things are gonna get easier’_

Peter was doing what Terran’s did for enjoyment, dreaded dancing. His body moved fluidly in sync with his signing. Peter’s body moved in a supple and wild way. What took the Kree off guard was the small wink he threw Ronan’s way. Ronan watched enchanted by his bright blue eyes. The Terran seemed to be dancing without a care in the world, which left Ronan baffled.

‘Things’ll will get brighter

Some day, yeah’

Unconsciously his lavender eyes followed Peter’s every move as he climbed the wall by grabbing the ventilation grate. All Ronan could do was stare open mouthed as Peter continued to dance hanging out of the wall. ‘Ooh child’. The added height gave Ronan a much better view.

Peter didn’t see it happening until it was too late. The whole panel and part of the ventilation system in the wall came apart as he crashed to the ground, the panel following shortly after, with a crash. Peter got up and pushed all the rubble off of himself. There were a few gasps from the crowd, however many people weren't surprised by Peter’s destruction. Peter threw a lazy smile at the crowd, pretending nothing happened while he glanced over at the Kree.

The Kree’s attention was still glued to Peter, who stood there watching back. Shaking himself from his daze Ronan panicked. _What am I doing?_ the Kree thought. _If anyone sees me drooling over Peter, a pathetic Terran. No. I must not act suspiciously. I will act as normal and only talk to Peter in private. All Ronan had to do was to get the ball rolling, Peter would do the rest, he was sure of it. Now I must cover up my careless behavior._

‘Your weakness is pathetic’ Ronan grumbled under his breath, or at least he thought so. No one was shocked by the Kree’s usual disgust.

However, Peter still stood there wide eyed and speechless (for the first time in forever). He was so confused. He gained no reaction. Nothing. _Come on_ , Peter thought _I did all this for nothing._ Ronan didn’t even look the tiniest bit interested.

Peter grinded his teeth as he thought about what Gamora said earlier. Did the Kree actually like him or not. All these mixed signals were making Peter’s head spin.

Mere seconds later Peter was jolted from his thoughts as Ronan boldly made direct eye contact with Peter. Turned around and practically shouted ‘Instructor, Peter Quill broke the ventilation system by climbing from the wall’

Peter froze like a deer stuck in the headlights.

‘Peter you should know better than that!’ the instructor scolded.

Over in the corner Ronan had his usual scowl. However, he also shot Peter a slight smirk that exposed a small bit of his black teeth.

The Terran didn’t know what to do. Who rats on, according to gossip, their crush? Peter who was still in shock quietly muttered an apology. _Why did the Kree have to be so dam attractive_ Peter whined internally.

‘Moving on, would everyone stand up against the wall’ the instructor said, so done with everyone’s shit.

Peter was relieved he was let off the hook easily. Roan was also relieved, in a different way. Nobody had the right to about his intentions towards Peter without his consent. It was absurd to think that he forgot to correct his staring immediately.

Shoulders slumping, Peter started walking towards the far wall. Pushing past the Terran Ronan snickered ‘useless Terran’.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ Peter hissed. Of course, Peter had to open his mouth again. All Ronan did was raise an invisible eyebrow.

The instructor gasped in shock as nobody dared talk to the Kree in such a manner. The other students eagerly listened for the drama that was about to go down, not even pretending to be busy. Gamora rolled her eyes knowing how this would play out.

‘What has gotten in’ the instructor said, not really caring about the dilemma.

‘I am so done with everyone's shit’ Peter snaps cutting off the teacher’s rambling. Ronan looked torn between being impressed and amused, but it was hard to tell as he had his normal glare. The glint in his lavender eyes were the only indication.

_Of course, I couldn’t keep my mouth shut_ Peter thought. He bitterly thought back to a variety of situations where he kept talking, digging himself in a deeper hole. Peter could feel himself fuming in anger. Erupting like a spewing volcano Peter lunged for the Kree. Upon realization Ronan gracefully glided out of his reach. Peter growled in frustration as he tripped over his own feet and crashed into a pile of equipment. _How did that even get there?_ The cascade of sound echoed throughout the room.

At this point the instructor was also frustrated and angry. ‘Quill you just earned yourself 8 hours of detention’. Still in a daze Peter let out a sigh.

Sitting in detention Peter looked around boreally. Having lots of time, he decided to count the number of leaks coming from the ventilation system. Suddenly the door squeaked open, freezing the Terran sat up straight and tried to look unsuspicious. Peter pretended to intensely inspect his nails, hoping that he looked busy and not up to no good.

Seizing a glance up, Peter froze in his tracks as he saw who was sitting at the desk. Ronan. Swallowing nervously Peter watched the lavender eyes gaze intensely back.

Ronan beamed internally. His plan had worked, of course it did as usual, now they both sat face to face with no interruptions.

‘Ehh, so how are you doing Roro. Why are you even here? Never mind err is that new armor?’ Peter asked in quick succession.

‘Do not call me that’ he snapped. ‘I am here as a replacement for Yeager, who is absent.

‘Interesting?’ Peter blurted.

‘I was assigned to overlook detention as part of training for becoming an accuser’ Ignoring Peter’s last question the Kree went silent.

Peter could hear the unsteady beat of his heart in his head. _Act normal_ he reminded himself. Nervously he chimed ‘so do I have to do work or can I just leave? The silence seemed to drag on forever. Wiping down his maroon jacket he almost missed it. Panic flickered across Ronan’s face for a split second but was gone in the next.

‘I think sitting here, doing nothing is punishment enough’ Ronan said as though still deciding.

Peter sat there quietly, panicking internally for about a full five minutes before his turmoil came out in the form of his rambling.

‘Aren’t you bored; we should go get something to eat. I could eat a whole Abilisk right now. Did you ever eat at the restaurant over near Knowwhere? It's amazing we should go....like now.

Typical Terran. Ronan just pouted which was probably the Kree equivalent of rolling your eyes.

‘Fine’ Ronan groaned. ‘Only because I need nourishment and because food will stop you constant talking’ Ronan didn’t understand why he agreed so quickly, it must be the constant talking or Peter was driving his out of his mind.

Getting up way to eagerly and quickly to escape the dreaded room, Peter almost knocked the table over. _Ew I can't look too excited,_ Peter reminded himself. _We are only going for food. Normal people generally aren’t this ecstatic over food._

Ronan got up and followed Peter out the door. Locking the door Ronan turns and bumps into Peter. Blushing a deeper blue and shocked, Ronan quickly tires to turn away from Peter’s watchful gaze. ‘You are in the way’ he bit out, moving towards the exit.

He hoped the Terran didn’t notice. The slight smirk and smile on the Terran’s face indicated otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome. This is my first fic so please be nice. I hope everyone is well and staying safe.


End file.
